43:05 hours
by DANDYdays
Summary: Razer finds himself waking up on the Interceptor. But not in his own quarters... instead, it's Aya's. ONESHOT fluffybusiness.


Green Lantern ONESHOT fanfiction. Razer x Aya. **I don't own anything, this is purely fan made.**

Green Lantern is seriously my latest obsession! IT'S SO GREAT. So I hope this doesn't seem like a bad, dramatic start of something filled with freakin' romantic tension RAZAYA ONESHOTS (: I have a feeling more will come.  
**ENJOY!**

The white interior of the Intercepter made his head ache as he opened his eyes. He'd been resting his head in his arms while being in a sitting position so he hadn't left for his own quarters last night. Razer looked around, finding out where he _did _actually doze off.

The color green entered his eyes very soon. It didn't seem like a surprise, being aboard the _Green_ Lantern's ship made you stumble on a lot of green. But the light didn't come from the interior... it came from one of the inmates.

''Aya?'' He spoke soft, like it was a miracle he remembered the AI's given name. What was in front of him almost seemed like a horrible scenario from a science fiction movie. Her physical body was installed on a bench, her white-colored body parts that were the basis of her human-like attire were filled with scratches and gaps. The connecting body parts filled with green energy were patched so that her important fluids wouldn't escape and there were just wires and loose parts everywhere.

Razer swallowed deeply, it was almost like Aya made herself a little hospital bed, the beeping sound of a heart monitor close-by even though it wasn't for the ''heart'' purpose.

After the Red Lantern had woken up close to the end of her feet he shoved the hovering chair towards her helm. Her eyes were actually closed, like an actual sleeping girl. But her scratched chest wasn't rising and falling... instead, her green energy was lighting up and dimming in an even pace. It was very relaxing.

Razer had been looking at her for a while, his head resting on his right hand, his mouth in a small pout. ''I listen too much to you...'' He sighed, looking at the missing arm and leg.

Suddenly, her eyes lighted up and the blue color was reflected in his own eyes. He jumped back in fright.  
''_Razer... may I ask what this intrution of my stasis is about_?'' Her head cocked up and her pupils grew as if she was scanning his face.  
The guy pulled back from the bed and pushed his chair away: ''Nothing special, I'll inform you...'' He began, crossing his arms. She blinked with a confused look on her robotic features.

''I just fell asleep... right here... after a tiresome day.'' His eyes avoided her gaze, his voice was actually filled with arrogance and denial.  
Aye kept silent for awhile but she eventually converted her eyes to the ceiling: ''_I have been in this quarters, assembled in my physical from, for the past 42.33 hours prepairing repairs concering our last encounter with the Red Lanterns.'' _The AI stated, digging in her memory. _''And I've picked up your heat signature while being in lock down for the past 42.05 hours. This indicates that your ''tiresome day'' was filled with resting at my bedside.''_

''It seems your memory hasn't sustained any damage.'' Razer grunted at the physical form of the ship. He got up, looked at the wires connected to her broken leg and turned towards the door.  
_''Razer...'' _Aya began slowly, like an old computer starting up. She got up and all the lights on the ship turned on. The green energy that was fuiling the ship made a humming sound that echoed through the seperate quarters.

So everything suddenly worked except for the automatic door that was right now Razer's exit.  
The Red Lantern banged on the door with his fist: ''Come on Aya, this isn't something you should be pulling off right now...'' He gritted his teeth and turned towards the light filled room. The lights were dimmed when he woke up from his sleep but they were almost on fire now, close to shattering the bulbs.

_''Razer...'' _The girl robot said, in the same tone she did earlier. They were now facing each other from a distance, listening to the humming engine.  
''Could you open the door please, according to your memorybank I've been here long enough.'' The young guy's fists clenched together, fitting the almost dark look in his dark-lined eyes.  
Aya just looked at him for a moment, like she was calculating something... but it didn't seem something mathematical, more like emotional.

The lights of the ship dimmed to their normal energy use again and the door slid open with a small swoosh. But Razer didn't turn around immediatly... her blue eyes were the most outstanding things on the whole ship.  
_''Thank you, Razer.'' _Aya hummed, a small smile appeared on her face.

The guy in the red and black suit slowly walked towards the door, his hand tipping on the edge of it's corner: ''Y-You're welcome...'' Then he quickly took off, returning to his own quarters.

**THE END  
**I hope you liked it (: it was short and dramatic and didn't have any reason or prelude or ending. It was just stupid fluff, heheh... You could see the damage as in the episode 'Reckoning', poor teared apart Aya seriously shattered me ):

I would love reviews :D


End file.
